WWE Jeopardy!
by bkswildest
Summary: Several WWE superstars take part in Jeopardy. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, this is an idea I had in my head for a while now. Depending on how many reviews I get and how I feel, I might work on more chapters later on. But this is somewhat like the SNL skit of Celebrity Jeopardy only there's WWE superstars. Please read and review. Thanks.

Part One- Austin, Maria, Eugene 

(The scene starts off with Alex Trebek standing in front of a camera.)

Alex: Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our first ever edition of WWE Jeopardy in which three WWE superstars compete against each other. Tonight's guests are Stone Cold Steve Austin, Maria Kanellis and Eugene Dinsmore.

(The camera shows the three superstars enter as the audience applauds politely in the background. Eugene takes the stand closest to Alex Trebek, Maria takes the middle stand and Austin takes the last one.)

Alex: Tonight our categories are Former Presidents, US History, Asia, Shakespeare, World Cities and Animals. Mr. Austin, you have control of the board.

Austin: I'll take Animals for 200, you sonuva bitch. Now someone give me some beer! (Someone tosses a can of beer at Austin, who catches it then proceeds to drink it.)

Alex: Okay, you're clue is this animal is sometimes referred to as man's best friend. (Nobody presses their buzzer for a few seconds then Eugene presses his.) Mr. Dinsmore, what is your answer?

Eugene: Oooh, what is a duck? (Eugene starts jumping for joy and claps his hands at the same time. Maria watches with a smile on her face while Austin finishes another beer.)

Alex: Mr. Dinsmore, that answer is wrong. Mr. Austin or Ms. Kanellis, do you have an answer? (Maria presses her buzzer and Alex looks at her.) Yes, Ms. Kanellis?

Maria: What is an animal?

Alex: No, that is the wrong answer.

Maria: Seriously, what is an animal? I never heard of that word before.

Alex: You have to be kidding me. Yes, Mr. Austin? (Steve presses his buzzer and continues to drink beer.) And please stop drinking beer. We are on camera.

Austin: Shut up you sonuva bitch. If Stone Cold wants to drink beer then he's going to drink beer because Stone Cold said so!

Alex: Well then, let's move on to our next clue. Mr. Austin you have control of the board.

Austin: I'll take Former Presidents for 200.

Alex: He was the first President of the United States. (Looks around and sees Eugene pressing his buzzer) Yes Mr. Dinsmore?

Eugene: Who is Abraham Lincoln? (Jumps around excitedly and claps his hands again)

Alex: No, that is incorrect. Ms. Kanellis or Mr. Austin? (Austin presses his buzzer) Yes Mr. Austin?

Austin: WHAT?

Alex: Yes Mr. Austin?

Austin: WHAT?

Alex: Mr. Austin, are you going to answer the question.

Austin: WHAT?

Alex: Nevermind then. Ms. Kanellis, do you have an answer? (Buzzer rings and Alex looks up.) The correct answer was Who is George Washington. Mr. Austin, you have control of the board again.

Austin: WHAT?

Alex: Very well then. Ms. Kanellis, you have control of the board.

Maria: Ooh Alex, I'll take Asia for 200.

Alex: This nation is known as "the land of the rising sun." (Looks around, sees Eugene jumping around, Maria looking clueless and Austin drinking more beer.) Yes Ms. Kanellis.

Maria: What is Asia?

Alex: I'm sorry that is wrong. Mr. Austin, will you please stop drinking beer?

Austin: Shut up you sonuva bitch. You're pathetic ass can't boss me around because Stone Cold said so! (Austin then runs over to a member of the audience, pulls them up, kicks them in the stomach and gives them a stunner.)

Alex: Mr. Dinsmore, do you have an answer? (Austin presses his buzzer again and Alex looks up at him.) Yes Mr. Austin?

Austin: What is a rattlesnake?

Alex: Dear god you drunk. The correct answer is what is Japan. Ms. Kanellis, you still have control of the board.

Maria: I'll take U.S. History for 200.

Alex: And the clue. This paper was signed on July 4th 1776, officially declaring the United States as an independent nation. Yes Mr. Dinsmore?

Eugene: What is the independence?

Alex: No Mr. Dinsmore, that is wrong. Ms. Kanellis or Mr. Austin do you have an answer. (Eugene starts to cry and Maria goes to comfort him. Austin then rings his buzzer.) Yes Mr. Austin?

Austin: What the hell is wrong with you? Nobody makes him cry like that. You should be ashamed of yourself you sonuva bitch.

Alex: The correct answer was what is the Declaration of Independence. Ms. Kanellis, you have control of the board.

Maria: I refuse to pick until you apologize to Eugene. Right Stone Cold?

Austin: Hell yeah! (Gives Trebek the middle finger)

Alex: Fine, Mr. Dinsmore I'm sorry. (Eugene starts to jump for joy, hugs Maria then goes to hug Stone Cold then hugs Alex) Thank you very much Mr. Dinsmore, Ms. Kanellis, please pick.

Maria: I'll take Asia for 400.

Alex: The cities Beijing and Shanghai are located in this Asian country, coincidentally, it also has the highest population. (Looks around and nobody answers within the time limit.) And the answer was what is China. You know what? The hell with this. Let's just move on to final Jeopardy and your clue is the year 2004.

(Commercial break for a minute or two, return to Jeopardy set.)

Alex: And your clue is this man became President of the United States after a battle. You now have 30 seconds. Good luck. (Music begins to play, camera shows all contestants. Time is up for all contestants.) We start off with Mr. Dinsmore and he writes who is Alex Trebek? No, that is the wrong answer. The right answer is who is George Bush, and his wager is boogers. (Crowd laughs as Eugene jumps excitedly.) Next is Ms. Kanellis and she answers who is blank and her wager is money. Great. Now onto Mr. Austin, he wrote down who is Jericho and his wager is beer. Wonderful. Ladies and gentlemen, I can now officially say all three superstars behind me are ridiculously stupid.

Austin: WHAT?

Alex: Mr. Austin, please be quiet.

Eugene: It doesn't matter what you say! (jumps around again)

Maria: Is this over yet?

Alex: Ladies and gentlemen, this is it for Jeopardy. See you tomorrow with more WWE superstars. (Austin runs up, kicks Trebek in the gut then gives him a stunner.)

Austin: I need more beer dammit! (More beer is tossed at Austin and he drinks it.)

A/N: So what did you think? Please review, I might write more if I get enough reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I decided to do another part to the story. I don't own any characters that appear in this story, it's all property of Vince McMahon or ABC. With that in mind, Eddie Guerrero RIP man we miss you.

(The scene starts off with Alex Trebek standing in front of a camera.)

Alex: Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our first ever edition of WWE Jeopardy in which three WWE superstars compete against each other. Tonight's guests are Eddie Guerrero, John Bradshaw Layfield and The Rock.

(The camera shows the three superstars enter as the audience applauds politely in the background. Eddie takes the stand closest to Alex Trebek, The Rock takes the middle stand and JBL takes the last one.)

Alex: Tonight our categories are the Stock Market, European history, Disney movies, the NFL, Words that begin with 'ev' and Cars. Mr. Layfield, you have control of the board.

JBL: Thank you everybody. Now that I, JBL, a wrestling god has arrived here on Jeopardy, I promise you the people will not be disappointed.

Rock: Shut your mouth and pick already you candy ass jabroni.

JBL: Hey, I will not have you speak to me like that. You should bow down and kiss the feet of a wrestling god like myself! (raises arms in air)

Alex: Mr. Layfield, please pick a category before I allow someone else to pick.

JBL: Fine, I'll have the Stock Market for 200.

Alex: The clue is this is the initials of the New York Stock Exchange. (JBL presses his buzzer excitedly) Yes, Mr. Layfield?

JBL: I see that the people need some financial advice. Well, I am glad to share financial advice with the crowd. Something that a lot of people don't consider is that retail stocks rarely do good (gets interrupted by a buzzer). What the hell was that? I'm talking here!

Alex: Time is up Mr. Layfield, the correct answer was what is the NYSE. Mr. Layfield, please select another category.

JBL: God dammit, I wasn't done talking to these people about stocks.

Rock: Know your role and shut your mouth!

JBL: Hey, don't make me beat you up.

Rock: JBL, the Rock will take that cowboy hat of yours, shine it up real nice, turn that sum-bitch sideways, and stick it up your candy ass! Now know your role and shut your mouth!

Eddie: Hey guys, can we please continue? (he goes over to Alex Trebek and steals the card with all the answers on it) I just want to win some money.

Alex: Yes, can we please continue Mr. Layfield.

JBL: Very well, I'll take Disney movies for 1000.

Alex: Your clue is this 2003 movie is based on a ride in Disney World. (Eddie quickly buzzes in and looks up excitedly). Yes Mr. Guerrero?

Eddie: What is Pirates of the Caribbean? (checks card with answers)

(Alex Trebek discovers that his card with all the answers is missing so he glances over at the producers at the side who inform him that the answer was correct.)

Alex: Mr. Guerrero, you are correct. Please select another clue.

Eddie: Ehh, I'll take European history for 1000.

Alex: Your clue is this is the name of the explorer who is credited for discovering America and on the second Monday of October, there is a holiday to celebrate this explorer. (Looks to see if anyone buzzes in then sees Eddie glance at what appears the card with his answers on it.) Yes Mr. Guerrero?

Eddie: Who is Christopher Columbus?

(Alex Trebek walks over to Eddie and sees that Eddie is using the card with the answers on it.)

Alex: Mr. Guerrero, why do you have this card?

JBL: That's because Eddie Guerrero is nothing more than a lying, cheating bastard!

Rock: Shut your mouth before The Rock goes over there and kicks your candy ass all around!

JBL: Oh yeah? Just bring it!

(The Rock glances over at JBL and raises an eyebrow at him. JBL then raises his hands in surrender but The Rock is angry and ignores JBL's actions. The Rock punches JBL in the face then gives him a Rock Bottom through the stand. After that, the Rock runs to the audience then runs back and gives JBL the People's elbow. The Rock then stands over JBL's unconscious body before going back to his stand.)

Rock: You jabroni, that's what you get for stealing the Rock's catch phrases. If ya smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell (pauses for a second) what the Rock is cooking.

Alex: Um, moving on, the next clue is the name of an American car company that was founded by Henry Ford. (looks around and sees an unconscious JBL, Eddie looking clueless and the Rock glancing up. Nobody buzzes in and time runs out.) The correct answer is what is Ford.

Eddie: Come on, let's continue already (runs over to the unconscious JBL and steals his wallet).

Alex: Mr. Guerrero, can you please pick a category?

Eddie: Sure, I'll take European history for 200.

Alex: And your clue is this nation once was divided into two parts- named East and West. (Looks up, sees JBL unconscious, Eddie clueless and the Rock was glancing around the audience. Time runs out and a buzzer sounds.) The correct answer was what is Germany. Mr. Guerrero, you have control of the board yet again. Please pick another category.

Eddie: I'll take the NFL for 200.

Alex: Your clue is this is what the initials NFL stand for. (Looks around, sees JBL beginning to stir a little, Eddie looking through JBL's wallet and the Rock staring intently at JBL as he stirred. A buzzer goes off, indicating time has run out.) The correct answer is what is the National Football League.

JBL: God dammit, what the hell happened to me?

Eddie: Ese, you just got your ass kicked badly.

JBL: Dammit Guerrero, I will beat you up until you are an inch away from dying.

Rock: Shut your mouth and know your role!

Alex: Can we please continue with the show?

JBL: Nobody will insult me like this! I am a wrestling god and should be treated like one!

Eddie: Please ese, you a wrestling god? I don't think so holmes.

JBL: Are you trying to insult me Guerrero?

Rock: Finally, the Rock has come back to Jeopardy.

Alex: Um, Rock, you were never on Jeopardy (gets interrupted by the Rock.)

Rock: It doesn't matter what you think!

JBL: Damn all this to hell.

(JBL rushes over to Eddie Guerrero and they begin to fight. The Rock watches with an amused look on his face before he goes over to separate both men. Alex Trebek looks on in disbelief then rips up the card with the answers on it. The Rock then gives JBL the Rock Bottom again then celebrates with Eddie Guerrero.)

Alex: Ladies and gentlemen, this is it for Jeopardy. See you tomorrow with more WWE superstars. I am going to go home and cry.

**A/N:** So how was the second part? Oh and if there's any three superstars you would like to see together, feel free to let me know. So yeah, I don't think this one was as funny as the first one but still, please leave a review?


End file.
